DRAGON' S CHRONICLES
by Amilcara95
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote it originally in Italian so I apologize for any grammatical errors.After the defeat of Faudo seems to be back tranquility to Zatch and Kiyo, what I still do not know is that peace is only an 'illusion.Soon will be broken by a powerful and threatening as old as from 'coming home Takamine two girls who are much more than they seem.the story is also on EFP
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

PROLOGUE

I am now close to death, I feel it, but my thinking not so much anxiety about what I expect then, that the regret of what I leave behind: great family, great friend to me is like a sister, a boyfriend that I love immensely beautiful and fantastic and many people I want a world of good, there is also urgent awareness of the fact that I'm willingly sacrificing for them, to save them from a threat that could destroy both people close to me is the whole world to make you fully understand the tragic situation in which I am now, I must tell you a story that is neither one of those who tell their children to sleep at either one of those that recount the old around a younger audience to pass on to their ancient legends, although I must say that with hindsight a listener a little 'practice of these stories may seem that my.

The story I'm about to tell you about many things: love, battles, intrigues of the plot but also the lives of many people who have lived together for better or for worse, like it or not, something extraordinary and that was immensely much larger them because of the magnitude of the events and consequences that would have meant everything.

For example, I'm one of those people described above, but before talking about me and all other people connected to me that I met during this adventure, I have to tell a little 'things you needed to better understand all our history. First thing you should know that we are not alone in the universe: there is a parallel and similar to ours, in which live creatures of the most varied and that they have magical powers, this world is called Makai and its inhabitants are called Mamodo and these determine who will be king of their world with a battle taking place in our world every thousand years and they take part in one hundred Mamodo allies of men through a book of spells.

The next step is a prophecy in the Makai there is a legend that speaks of a clash that will take place two battles after the advent of a man who tells you to be a god in the human world, which will establish the triumph of good or evil in the world, according to the triumph of one of the two great champions of the two rival factions in every culture par excellence of each world. The third phase of the explanation of the whole story is about every Mamodo that over the centuries it became aware of this legend-prophecy, and therefore has always tried to find out who he meant, but in vain, until the first battle after the advent Mamodo knew that the Christianity of the ancient legends understood everything: the final battle would take place a thousand years later and was a son of the new king, the high priestess of the temple of the Creator, and two human anti-Mamodo Renegade, thanks to a series of omens and legends scattered in the two worlds. In one of these legends also discovered that one of two humans would be born on the day of their most sacred feast: The Procession of the Dragons, the passage of a comet in the sky that tracks the image of their deity, the Ten Elemental Dragons, and that takes place every four thousand years.

In fact, the day set by the legend Seitaro Hana Takamine and did not know that the life of their son, just born, would have been full of sorrows, trials, struggles and difficulties, but also full of joy, love and fulfillment. Kiyo, this is the name of the child from the time of birth, accompanied by the passage of Comet Dragon also in the human world would be in danger. All 'unbeknownst to all, the mother's family descended from Kiyo' Baou incarnation of the Creator: three thousand years before, had decided to give the Baou supernatural powers of a valiant warrior, the Makai to save his kingdom. Another threat would soon come, and the God of the Dragon Mamodo was trained by the descendant of the Elect predestined, to meet the new danger.

Now that you know all the details of the events that have affected me, I will give the 'last part of the explanation that will show the machinations and plots which eventually involved. On the day when it all began Seitaro, was hurriedly released by the faculty of archeology 'college, where he was studying for his doctorate because a sudden call of his wife: "Hurry up and come to the hospital my waters broke! The child about to be born! "

Immediately abandoned the treaty on which he was working for months, strangely referring to the Final Prophecy Baou, and predestined to the 'Chosen immediately went to the hospital. He left late to arrange documents in Toyama doctoral fellow, and opponent for the job in a prestigious British university, which had promised a chair, access to all documents and a great gain, because they knew of the 'removal of Seitaro, Toyama became enraged again to a question that the illusion of passing years and believed that now closed: Seitaro him and fell in love both of Hana the first time that 'they had seen: so smart, beautiful and confident. But she preferred Seitaro, the brilliant and beautiful student who seemed destined for who knows what great things, to the dear and humble Toyama, the trivial and insignificant Seitaro friend, came into his head the day of their marriage in which he was forced to make the best man and the anger that had tried to be there, unable to see the woman who loved to marry his best friend. And now he was born the son of Seitaro, that thought he was throwing up: Seitaro was just a blowhard, arrogant and full of himself, he had everything in life: a beautiful wife, a son, a safe place to the chair of ancient history to 'University of Tokyo without lifting a finger if he lost the contest to go to teach in England when they have finished all the courses and doctoral specialization in archeology and ancient history, it was paradoxical that in the eyes of the world was Seitaro still his best friend. He thought a new thought, born from his mind perverse and devastated by the pain if he lost his doctorate at the university for teaching English, the last thing his dear'' buddy'' would have brought him forth, would made sure to ruin the life of his son Seitaro in one way or another.

What I did not know was that it was intended to create a threat not only to Kiyo but also to the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A NEW THREAT

My narrative must then make a leap in time to illustrate some of the consequences of the birth of Kiyo, the oath of Toyama desperate and my role in all of what I'm saying.

Fifteen years later in a very sultry evening, typical of summer season, in his room in the palace of the king of the Makai, his father, Zeno was wearing the 'mind as he watched the night sky and illuminated by the pale moonlight, all together' sultry weather helped to give the landscape a more comfortable and relaxed than it really was, because it was broken only by the creaking of crickets. The young prince, in fact, thought by many days of its primary mission when he arrived in the world: find and then kill or cause to become his ally Baou human descendants of the mighty Dragon God, for the upcoming battle for the throne of Makai that would begin within days. This alliance would have certainly been advantageous if he could train the 'man in' use of his powers was invincible, because its great powers and his fighting skills would be combined together with a power that had been so powerful enough to create their world. He later recalled his surprise when he overheard his father talking with the essays and they said to the king that one of his sons would be the 'winner of the famous ally, the' man with the power he had in the Baou if the capabilities to swing the fate of the 'universe or the side of good or of evil, and from that day he thought incessantly about how to solve the problem of' removal of his brother, could not risk having the Chosen become the 'ally THAT 'inept brother, if he would be their pair would certainly have been invincible, and supported by Baou Zakeruga Baou Creator. If this tragic event had happened Zeno would be used to remove them immediately, before it became too powerful to be stopped.

It was withdrawn from his thoughts when they knocked on the door some servants informing him that the Earl of Hadasch wanted to talk. Zeno, surprised, immediately went to the house of the Count, and quickly walked across the countryside, he remembered the prophecy of a priest of the temple of prophetic gifts Baou Creator and confirmed by his uncle, the High Priest: "Will you shiver at the hands the power that most desire, though you are a strong fighter. "Zeno craved the power of Baou to become king, so his plan there were two obstacles: Zatchbell his brother, who had unwittingly inherited the Baou electricity and ; indeed the Chosen One, the man who had the capacity to ruin his perfect plan if it had been the ally of his brother. reached the villa of Count, Zeno went straight to the secret room where he usually met without much hesitation at all before the servants whom he met on his way, the count was already there and looking into the young prince bowed to greet him, Zeno its part to reciprocate the greeting trouble saying imperiously: "Earl, why have you summoned in haste in your building ? Have you news of how I can get hold of the power of Baou? Speak before I lose my patience! "The Count saw the temper of his ally in the rise to power in Makai decided to go straight to the point:" Height of what I learned about your battle but not exactly, see about a weeks ago I discovered an ancient temple which houses an ancient prophecy of a man destined to become the companion of 'AntiBaou, this is not to infer that it might trigger, so if by chance you lose the battle you could open a portal to the world human and have a second chance to rule the Makai. "Zeno smirked by the news and immediately returned to the royal palace, if he had lost the battle, he would become the King unleashed a threat as old as it is powerful; opted to groped for ally with the descendant of Baou for every precaution. Zeno left the room as soon as the Count had a wave of unrestrained joy: using the 'ambition and' impulsiveness of the prince in one way or 'another would increase his personal power in an immense manipulating the young Mamodo according to his purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

NEW ARRIVALS IN HOUSE TAKAMINE

Soon you will know everything about me, and you're wondering how do I know everything, well I is simple and I was there I experienced everything from major battles to the most insignificant events.

I'm Martina, an Italian girl of seventeen, with a passion for music, volleyball and a love that my friends have described as a bit 'too much for the turtles, then like all my peers before I stumbled across in all this I was hoping to find my prince charming, unaware that I would have found through this adventure, but the condition of having lost almost immediately due to the cruelty of fate. I am definitely a girl who is over in to something bigger than me and that made me the predestined of the Legend, I also will say how my life changed dramatically the day I met the winner and then my fate.

By now it has been over a year from the encounter with the Count of Zeno and seventeen years have passed since the birth of Kiyo. The adorable baby is a teenager became neurotic and genialoide with his problems, his emotions and his troubles, there is only the fact that he was involved in the battle for the throne of the Mamodo world along with an orange-eyed blond child called Zatchbell addition the young Japanese was totally unaware of the events that they would be successful soon. That day after the usual morning altercation with Zatch, Kiyo had given up for the umpteenth time and had brought the young Mamodo to school with him, as they walked to school Kiyo, he thought the battle ended two weeks earlier against Faudo and in particular confrontation with Riou where he died, or so it seemed to all, and then resumes live in mysterious circumstances at all. Kiyo remembered only to be knocked down, exhausted from the fight and he lost consciousness, then he woke up, or so it seemed to him, in a huge emerald green meadow dotted with various species of beautiful flowers and colorful, and saw a beautiful Girl on the 'wings of a golden dragon behind his back telling him not to give up and move on because the world needed him, but when Kiyo had asked more, the girl had turned away and had responded laughing at his curiosity: "Quiet Kiyo'll see you soon, much sooner than you might imagine, then you have all the answers you seek." and obviously the girl's vision was me, I could not afford to fail in the task of protecting the Chosen even before informing him of his destiny, so I was adopted before the time and with my powers traumaturgici the 'I care, saving his life. This enigmatic phrase I dissolve all the vision, Kiyo, and he found himself in a coma when she saw everything that was going through telepathy and from which he could give advice to Zatch.

While reflecting on who could be the mysterious girl and when the magazine was, did not notice that Susy had joined them and was chatting quietly with Zatch on the fruit, until it turned to Kiyo saying: "You know Today will be a new student to our cultural exchange with Italy? " Kiyo, torn from his thoughts, he replied sincerely: "No, I did not know ... I was a bit 'distracted these days ..." Kiyo and while continuing to reflect the group reached the school. All went to class and made the 'call the professor said: "Guys will come in an hour for a cultural exchange student from Italy, so I want all of you the utmost respect for him or her, especially since you'll be Kiyo at home for the next year. " Kiyo heard what was taken aback and almost capsizing all 'back in his chair, he never thought that her mother had signed the form for cultural exchange, and in' next hour basked on who could be the person who would take the place of Kaneko's "rival" school. Suddenly, or at least for Kiyo, the professor left the room and then returned immediately accompanied by me.

Kiyo When I looked, was petrified.

Of course he recognized in me the mysterious girl of his vision.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

MARTINA E ZAIRA

When the professor had gone with me, I saw that Kiyo was flabbergasted for two reasons: first, because he was impressed by my appearance, like every male, and the second was because he certainly recognized the mysterious girl of his vision. As I entered, I soon introduce in perfect Japanese, one of the advantages of being the predestined give me the gift to understand and speak every language, I said: "Hello everyone I'm Martina and I will remain with you throughout this school year and hoped to become friends with you all. "

The boys, as usual, saw my appearance immediately bombarded with questions, and the girls immediately started gossiping like geese on their new classmate as if I'm not there present, the only one not to take part in this "ancient ritual" Kiyo was that he merely stared quizzically. Kiyo gave me an x-ray, I know I'm a nice girl but he was staring at me almost as if I were a supermodel: I have long brown wavy hair falling at the place back in order, are six feet high, slender, but nevertheless I I have a pretty breast and muscle tone, feature set a bit 'off by the shirt and tight jeans I wore as a fallback provisional uniform, and I have a face with delicate features, and one of which I am most proud of are my eyes a magnetic beautiful emerald green color, the 'last detail of my look was the dark blue color of my shirt that put much emphasis in my fair complexion. During the '"interrogation" while answering questions, I said that I noticed Kiyo, sitting by the window, looking at me quizzically. I was struck by the beauty of the boy, despite having already seen, wounded and covered in blood, I had recognized the 'attractiveness, but now that I saw him sitting in a school desk with school uniform and away from a battlefield I thought it beautiful : it was at least six feet tall, he was thin but still had a pretty muscular body, his hair was dark brown almost blacks disheveled, his face angelic traits, and what struck me most were his golden eyes that expressed a glory old, I had to add that the seeds of his uniform shirt unbuttoned, that revealed the chest designed, semi loosened his tie and unruly hair and gave him a disheveled air incredibly sexy.

I was surprised by these thoughts, it was not from me drool behind the first unknown cute that I was in front and also I could not love him, or he would lose my'' ethic of being the "predestined".

When the professor decided to go back to class said, "Well guys will have a year's time if you want to learn more about Martina, so now let's get back to our lessons.

Martina sit by Kiyo, the guy who has not spoken yet. "Heard what I went straight to the place that I had been given, and once sitting Kiyo said hello, and introduced officially to the boy that I had to protect and instruct, Kiyo, after giving the appropriate responses "ritual," he said severely embarrassed: "I know it sounds stupid phrase to tow, but you're the girl of my dreams." Amused by the compromised situation said, "You're right, but I do not think you I intend it that way. "And in response to questioning look Kiyo added smiling:" You 're the only boy in this class that I looked at as the next trophy to add to the bulletin board. "Kiyo felt a little' better and began to chat about this and that, I think heartened by the fact of not having the figure of the 'idiot, but when they rang the bells seemed to me that Kiyo sbiancasse, I checked the' time and I saw that there 'were two hours of Toyama and one hour of Moina, and Having noticed of' distinct change in mood of my classmate, I asked him: "Kiyo is there a problem?" the boy replied: "Quiet there is no problem, there are only two professors who hate and who hate me. "

That said, as if nothing was entered Zaira and a child who had her age Zatch Bell be realized. Surprised, I said to my Mamodo: "Zaira what are you doing here?" The little girl replied with an innocent air, "At Kiyo's house I bored so I came to see what you are doing." and in response to 'astonished expression of Kiyo said angelically : "Martina came an' after hours to take me home." Kiyo said, smiling, greatly confused, "Okay, I understand, but exactly who are you?" Zaira replied with his usual hidden truths: "I am the sister Martina, a little 'as you are the brother of Zatch" on this enigmatic answer, which really explained everything to both guys on our relationship, entered the classroom Toyama air diabolical printed face, and from what I had learned about the professors during my school career was definitely going to interrogate a student who hated, and I imagined would Kiyo seen the answer he had told me a few moments before. Just filled in the register, the professor noted that it appeared a new name and when he got the call to say when I said maybe giving the 'impression already seen me on a few occasions, perhaps cross the street or somewhere or met in some past life .


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

HISTORY LESSON

Just had my name Toyama, a moment was lost in thought, in fact, out of curiosity I read him in thought with one of my many talents and discovered that he was noting that Kiyo was very much like his father, because he believed that I had already captured within an hour, I had to laugh, Grub Street that professor really thought it was enough just a pretty face to conquer me. Abandon such thoughts, he changed his ball and found to be right once again: he wanted to question Kiyo, strangely with a valid excuse, for he said: "Dear Takamine, as they say you're the best in class, why do not you give a sample query kind to our new arrival? "

But before Kiyo could answer, I said: "Professor, I appreciate his gesture, but you see, I prefer to try out the latest news on my skin, so if you want you can interrogate me."

Given this response wrong-foot the professor certainly had never happened that any student offered spontaneously to his questions, let alone a newcomer, but in the meantime Kiyo said: "Professor Toyama is not a problem for me, so Martina will have an example of a query. "

The thoughts that came to me in those few moments I destabilized: Kiyo did not know why he had spoken, but had decided to voluntarily expose the torture of Toyama was stronger than him trying to protect his angel, and while he thought that way about me he felt stupid, I barely knew and did not pretend ricambiassi certain that the feelings of a person unknown.

'Toyama other hand was totally confused by the response of Kiyo, would never have expected that the son of Seitaro sacrificed his safety for some people, and paying too much attention to events as soon as successes, did not realize that Zatch and Zaira were playing morra chinese behind Kiyo's bench in a very loud and clear, said: "Since you are both willing to come and interview you as well." While we stood up and looked bad Kiyo whispered: "I'll wake up more Kiyo, Toyama hates you then you will certainly be difficult, so you could not shut up?"

Kiyo said: "I'm sorry but I did not want that lunatic will soon put a 'failure. Not even know the program you're following!"

Then I answered annoyed:'' Quiet say only one thing that you should never forget about me: do not sell anything, could be the 'last thing you do. "I answered that way for many reasons: my role as a predestined required to protect even the most silly like this, I was left shaken by the fact that he had been in love with me and I wanted to protect at all costs stealing from work, he obviously could not know due to my nature that I own a lot you powers that allow me to do everything and more, including a mind reader, have the gift of tongues, control the elements, traveling through time and space and find an answer to any question, then I thought that some of these powers would were also his, and I should give a hand to control them.

The altercation ended when we came to the chair and after being interrogated Toyama gave ten to you both, and returned to the place we both had a temper scusammo embarrassed for a moment before. While I was there and Kiyo scusavamo, and while the votes Toyama noted on the register, Zaira watched carefully 'man.

The rest of the lesson went slow and quiet and when the bell rang the end of the second hour Zaira I whispered: "We are careful, the 'man just out is the' man destined to help the 'AntiBaou".

Nodded with a serious concern printed on the face, but without being seen by Zatch and Kiyo did not want to unnecessarily worry about the two young people were not yet ready to know the whole story, and over the pause of the change of 'hours came into the classroom humming Moina a song about the pain of 'love and told us: "you guys want to do the dance of love sickness?"

Heard that phrase Kiyo looked so distraught and I added a little 'annoyed at having to dance, instead of doing one of my favorite subjects: "Pedona my ignorance, but this should not be the lesson of poetry?"

Kiyo just as I said irritably: "Theoretically, but say that this is a bit 'difficult to teach is an understatement"

"Ahh now I understand, let me do it." I smiled and added, so evil, and doing scare Kiyo, he remembered the words of little practical demonstration of the first and did not ever underestimate me at every opportunity. Before Moina could crush the play button on the stereo I said with mock doubtfully: "Excuse me professor, but having just arrived I did not understand one thing: this is the lesson of poetry or the dance?"

Having heard my question and the teacher 'whole class were of stone, it seemed that the school had never been contradicted in any way any teacher, Moina did not know how to fight back, then after the initial surprise had come up with a decent response, capable to stop my rebellion to his method of teaching, because I said: "Dearest me in my hour lesson as best I think and if you do not want to do what I say you're free to do anything else."

Then I replied enthusiastically: "I can really do what I want? Good to hear they will not have to dance her horrible song!" Having heard this answer irreverent but realistic Professor remained mildly and did not know how to argue, then just decided to do his song simply ignoring me, while I was sitting reading a book with the headphones of 'i-pod I saw many guys staring at me envious.

The lesson, excluding the initial altercation, passed quietly, and when the bell rang we all came out of school to go home. While I, Zatch, Kiyo Takamine and Zaira came home accompanied by Susy, we were discussing the taunts that I launched in Moina and when Kiyo said, satisfied and avenged for the two who had given him the stregaccia in January: "Martina you were great No one had told me what he really thought that witch! " I felt stana, halfway between the 'and be proud' to be pleased by this banal compliment, Susy said: "Yes it is true even when you alter Kiyo has never openly opposed Moina" Susy said it was separated from the group greeting us as he took the road that led to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

here is the sixth chapter of the story with a thank you gift to all those that 'have read and will read in the future, I hope someone leave me a review to know what you think of the story. Have no qualms about pull my rotten tomatoes if necessary.

CHAPTER SIX

Repentance and Revelations

If you remember Zeno'll also wondered what happened to ... and what I found was this.  
Upon arriving in the human world was made out to be in England, as he had then followed the trail energy he had perceived to be that of his ally, once they had reached the summit he found himself in front of a laboratory where he had just burst and had freed the boy kept them as a prisoner, and had made his ally, he was looking for his brother who was also in England and attacked him, taking away his memory, instead of killing as was the original plan, driven by a feeling of pity which he mistook for hatred.  
I do the 'nth jump time of my story, surely now you may have guessed something, but before you have the whole picture of the situation clear head I'll tell you a great deal more.  
It had been two weeks since the return of Zeno in the Makai, and the young Mamodo was very depressed, not only failed to become king but he was defeated by that no-good Zatchbell of his brother, who had shown much stronger than expected, mainly due to 'human aid of his ally, which turned out to be very skilled in battle. He thought then that it was his brother that intended to form an alliance with the 'Elect' s understood in the 'moment when he had seen the guy fight in the battle in which he was defeated. Until that moment he had thought that the 'Elected were Dufort, given his psychic powers and his great qualities, but when he saw Kiyo to' work had seemed obvious to have confused Dufort with Kiyo in the role of elected, the young Japanese to eyes of Zeno in fact had issued a 'sacred aura that drew him and at the same time tamed and shamed for what he had done. The were then reminded of the words of the priest and later those of his uncle, the high priest of the temple of Baou: both had in fact said that he would be defeated by Baou in one way or 'another, Zeno was decided to go to him and apologize to the 'only man in the whole Makai that' she treated as a person and not as a 'weapon.  
Entered the temple and felt a strange feeling that he could not identify and which did not give a lot of weight, he reached his uncle and greeted him, saying, "Uncle forgive me if you can, you were right from the beginning, I was blinded by an unconscious power." Uncle experiencing the sincere repentance of his nephew forgave him and said to him with a 'stern but with a smile: "Dear Zeno do not worry, I forgive you, do you understand your mistakes caused by the lust for power that you led your father , negandoti a power that is rightfully yours, but do not worry if I know your brother will forgive you once clarified the misunderstanding. " Zeno, however, said, "Uncle ... I do not deserve your forgiveness ... I released the 'Antibaou ..." the old Mamodo replied: "I know dear Zeno but it is not your fault, it's fate that' Antibaou to wake up, "and said that the old Mamodo led his nephew in a secret room of the temple where he had painted a beautiful fresco depicting human and Mamodo Baou in numerous scenes of various topics. Arrived in front of 'fresco depicting a battle Zeno looked at him and was surprised to recognize Zatchbell, his human companion and her cousin Zaira flanked by a' human fighting together with Ten Draghi, the two Entities, the Baou of time and space against the Baou renegade, a Mamodo and human.  
Seeing the stunned look of his nephew Lidryss said, "Dear nephew what you see is the Prophecy of the Dragon, and I imagine you'll wonder why your brother and cousin are shown together with their human companions."  
Zeno said, "Actually I was wondering ... Can you give me an answer?" Lidryss then added: "Dear Zeno first you have to know that this fresco was painted by a Mamodo that had prophetic gifts miles of years ago, but instead to answer your question, I must first tell you a legend on the first battle for the throne.  
Six thousand years ago, in Makai there was a great uproar among the three entities: Space, Time, and Power reverse, which led to a split between the forces of the world: Space and Time fused creating the Baou Creator and the Ten Elemental Dragons, while the Reverse Force gave rise to what is known as Antibaou: a force equal and opposite to the Baou Creator himself. This led to a split in space-time that gave birth to the portal to the human world, the world used as a battleground between the followers of alternative Baou and those of 'Antibaou. The fighting in both worlds caused serious upheaval that ended with the defeat of the 'Antibaou, achieved with great sacrifices from both the Mamodo both by humans on both sides.  
Given the damage it was decided to limit the power of the Mamodo in the human world with magic books, was created in the interworld Mamodo which send the most dangerous were not deterred from fighting with the fall dell'Antibaou finally it was decided to adjust transmission of the title of king of the Battle to ensure that human and Mamodo could work together to ascend the throne is a powerful mamodo be pure in heart, and to ensure that the Ten and the Creator decided to give their power to the ten mamodo who had shown themselves more brave and pure during the war just ended, they would have transferred power to their descendants through a spell.  
The conclusion of the battle also led to the election of a king chosen from the ten mamodo who decided to institute ten temples in the human world containing a part of 'amulet which grants absolute power of the dragons. "  
Heard this story Zeno asked what centrasse everything with what he had tried to do, so my uncle said, "What I told you is only the first part, the worst is yet to come, you should know that the 'Antibaou after being defeated promised to retaliate in some way or 'another, so decided to reincarnate the descendant of the mamodo that was more faithful and that he participated in the battle, making himself a Antibaou, the Baou then decided to do the same, but with human beings: in fact, a human gave powers of 'Elected and a' predestined those of human, and the two champions at critical moments would reappear combining parts of the amulet sacred to end the threat.  
You knew that there was a human with the powers of Baou, the 'Chosen One, but did not know it was destined to become the' ally of the mamodo with the Elemental Baou more powerful at this time, that is your brother. "  
Zeno puzzled asked,'' What are really the Elementals Baou and what is the real power of 'sacred amulet?''  
Lidryss replied:'' I Baou are both our divinity is the most powerful spells of the ten original families, but also the reincarnation of 'natural element that represent human and mamodo, such as your brother and cousin.  
The 'Amulet instead is the ultimate tool to evoke body so the three entities and the Ten Baou to control their power. "


	7. Chapter 7

I thank those who have read so far I hope now some review  
good read

CHAPTER SEVEN  
OTHER REVELATIONS FOR ZENO  
L 'last sentence uncle had deeply shaken Zeno, did not expect that his brother, the Mamodo widely regarded as weak and inept was actually one of the most powerful warriors from around the Makai, and that his destiny was to help the 'elected and predestined in the battle between good and evil that would mark the control of the' universe for the next three thousand years.  
The young prince did not let shine his anxiety, according to the letter all that he had taught the guards with whom he had trained over the years and said to his uncle: "I begin to understand ... Could you continue the story?"  
Lidryss view the thirst for knowledge of Zeno, who was still visibly kept at bay by 'self-control of the boy, decided to tell his nephew the rest of the story: "Zeno now you know that Zaira is the reincarnation of our first queen, who had the Power of Ten Dragons and entities, and is destined to become the 'ally and together help the predestined' elect and Zatch defeat the 'Antibaou and its ally permanently for this aeon, bringing the world peace and serenity for the next three thousand years.  
Zeno is destiny that 'Antibaou is awakened in one way or' another, we are just pawns in the hands of fate, and we can decide our future only in part and only for certain events and certain decisions, given that we are mortal; our greatest misfortune it is to be at the mercy of fate without realizing it because we think we have absolute freedom in our actions, we believe it to follow a path that we decided us, but in reality it was decided by someone more great and above all of us, so you never have to worry not your fault if you followed a certain code of ethics and behavior, all of this was due to something much bigger than us. "  
That this phrase very philosophical, summarizing all the comfort possible for the guilt of Zeno, the young prince understood everything about what was and what it was: all that he had suffered during the years of training had fact become so ambitious and heartless to want a lot bigger than him, all that had happened to him had taken a much greater power, above all the Mamodo and all humans, for a reason unknown and apparently you could imagine, much less understand the fact that fate had in mind to create a threat that it brought into light a Mamodo otherwise considered a weakness, a priestess from birth illustrious ignored by the rest of his brothers for the simple fact of being a woman and two humans were likely of all to 'dark about their fate and their powers, derived from what they were and they definitely had wondered more than once why fate had chosen them to a fate so unknown and dangerous.  
This excursus on the life of Zeno served to make you understand what is my destiny, that of Kiyo, to Zaira and to Zatch.  
For we are the four of 'fresco of prophecy, destined to fight evil in a battle with the results extremely unusual, where there was the fate of the' universe, Zaira and I would have to help and protect Kiyo, the 'single that was really able to decide the fate of the battle.

TWO WEEKS PRIOR

I was later learned that the count ally Zeno had come to the ruins of the Prison 'Antibaou just learned that Zeno was back in makai, as required by their agreement, for if Zeno had been defeated the Count would have to go immediately to the ruins for free l 'Antibaou imprisoned in a secret room, and then help him first to reach the human world, to kill all the remaining Mamodo in order to make sure that Zeno as the last mamodo defeated and still life became king, then would have to help him get in the Makai for it to become an ally of Zeno.  
Thinking to plan the Count went to the secret room ready to release the 'Antibaou.


	8. Chapter 8

dear readers, here 's the eighth chapter, let me leave a happy commentuccio  
good read

Chapter Eight  
The ANTIBAOU  
The revival of 'Antibaou proceeded according to plan and the Count, following the map he had found long ago reached the secret ritual chamber in which he was trapped' s Antibaou for over three thousand years, and following the directions that were hidden all 'inside managed to break various seals that hid the' amulet that was used to hold the 'soul of' Antibaou.  
Once you find the 'amulet Count used the instructions in it and broke free up the' Antibaou from his forced exile, the 'ancient mamodo once freed looked at the count and said, "You tell me to be less immediately where they are and in that time I am before I kill you ", given the 'impatience of his interlocutor the mamodo began to tell every detail of everything that had happened from' imprisonment dell'Antibaou until such time as the 'was released.  
Once you come to know all the details of the 'ancient mamodo immediately ordered to be accompanied by Zeno to decide whether to become his ally and then, perhaps to be sent to the human world to kill the last remaining mamodo, the count drove immediately to Antibaou presence of Zeno.  
While the two mamodo went to the palace met a beautiful mamodo on twenty years' with amethyst purple eyes, long black hair to mid-back and with a sleek and harmonious body highlighted by a tank top and very tight pants that looked at the Count angrily and that caused by that look so full of contempt, stopped immediately to insult until he realized that the mamodo in question was Zaira (nda just that the 4th chapter) future priestess of the temple of Baou, grandson of King and most important thing was the mamodo who had openly rejected when he 's had courted, given the situation compromised the Count decided to just say hello, "Zaira what a pleasure to meet you, perhaps you have decided to re-evaluate my proposal of marriage?" the mamodo said proudly: "I'd rather marry a manticore or die alone rather than thinking only to touch a slimy worm like you!" said this went away and said, "Earl, Antibaou tell Zeno that your plan is doomed to failure."  
L 'Antibaou he was flabbergasted by' last sentence of the mamodo, so cynical and outspoken but also very attractive, how could he know who he was if he was trapped in an amulet for three thousand years?  
Tormented by these thoughts he asked the Count concealing his anxiety with a contemptuously: "Who was that mamodo who has treated you the way you deserve a slimy worm like you?" Count replied with a hint of shame is not indifferent: "She is Zaira, the nephew of the king and the priestess of the temple of Baou, there are also rumors that have the prophetic gifts, but it is even mocked by his order because it ' only woman who has ever been admitted and is thought to be mainly thanks to the 'influence of his father and uncle. " heard the description of the mamodo, the Antibaou understood why the Count wanted to marry at all costs: Zaira was of royal blood, powerful and also very attractive.  
Tormented by the thought of Zaira 's Antibaou and the Count came to the palace, met Zeno and considered him worthy of his help, then cleared up all the details of their plan to conquer the Makai.  
After the summit Zeno gave him a book of spells to 'Antibaou that would serve to open the portal between the two worlds, the book received the' Antibaou Mamodo went away immediately and the three went their separate ways as if they had never met before.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE  
THE HISTORY OF ANTIBAOU  
Time will tell as the Antibaou managed to reach our world and meet its human ally.  
L 'Antibaou was running fast to go to the portal to the human world closer: should not waste time if he wanted to implement the plan he had devised to kill any remaining mamodo and to Zeno crowned king and then to get all the benefits related.  
Just arrived in the human world would have done so to prevent burning books thanks to his power, so as to make Zeno 's last mamodo was, as Zeno was able to stop for three days to the perishable nature of the books before he was sent back to Makai .  
L 'Antibaou could not help but think of as perhaps the Makai changed since his childhood, marked by many conflicts and power struggles of the individual clan until' Zakeruga the advent of the family who had brought peace, unity, harmony and prosperity in a land torn by 'shadow of war.  
The mamodo during his childhood was not known as Antibaou but as Zenerik, the 'last child of a' humble peasant family, until he was chosen by the palace guards to be trained for the young mamodo that turned out to be the most with.  
In those years he had approached more and more young scions of noble families and, especially Xantos, the eldest son of the king, and he became the best friend, attracted by their power and their ideals of peace and unity.  
When they had chosen the battle, the two mamodo decided to join forces then fighting each other in the final battle in a way that ensures the Makai a prosperous and peaceful future, and their alliance lasted stable for a long series of battles that began the same day they both found their companions, but was broken when he learned Zenerik 'Spell that unleashed all the power of the Dark Dragon and Renegade Xantos learned the' Spell of Nine Dragons, both mamodo became aware of the fact that it is destined to become enemies mortal, so they separated taking different roads: Zenerik seconded his evil side kept dormant throughout his life becoming the 'Antibaou, then decided to renounce his previous life; Xantos instead decided to find a way to bring the' friend on the way of the asset.  
When they met for the 'last time in the final battle, Xantos felt he had no chance to redeem' s friend, and thanks to the 'help of the first elected Zenerik managed to defeat and then keep it in order to make it do more acts of evil, both on Earth and in the Makai, defeated Zenerik, Xantos became king, and closed up the 'amulet which had trapped the' Antibaou in a sarcophagus protected by many seals in a mysterious place and defended in such a way as to let only the descendants of the family the Zakeruga.  
The thought of his defeat roused the 'Antibaou from his thoughts when he arrived at the portal to the human world, and did not know that the few steps that separated the two worlds would forever change his life.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN  
REVELATIONS FOR TOYAMA  
The school day was over and everyone, both teachers and students, were incamminando happily back home to spend the rest of the day with friends and family, the 'only one who had separated himself from this ancient custom'''' Toyama was that he was returning his home as he thought about how his life was miserable, all was accentuated by 'Kiyo image of coming home with me, and according to his theory was clearly infatuated with the guy who hated him.  
Later he discovered many things about the history professor who made me change my mind about him but you have to know what happened to him that afternoon, just as when he saw me and Kiyo we came back home together.  
This brought him back to his youth when he was the 'love and life had taken inexorably all things dear to him: the woman he loved, the trust's best friend, the job that he wanted so much ... all in favor of Seitaro Takamine.  
In fact, since he had lost his place in England, his life was full of disappointments and sorrows, crowned with its assumption that in high school surrounded by kids in crisis hormonal then marked the turn of the 'coming of the Son of Seitaro, happened in its class when he saw for the first time the young Takamine realized that they can find an outlet for her unhappiness making fall on the son of Seitaro so hideously like his father, but with something that differed, making it look like the mother, the woman who had fact inflame his heart with passion and love, so this feature could sometimes make him feel a worm for what he wanted to do.  
As he was walking back home thought his first encounter with that 'obnoxious kid pedantic, Kiyo had just started to show a facade of indifference and arrogance, began when he sat in the most isolated of the class, but in fact indicated the deep sadness and fragility of the boy, who would later be his weak point for various time.  
During the day Toyama had noticed the disappearance of the boy, who was already hostile to his legacy, and he found that he had gone away during the 'interval and who had taken refuge in the botanical garden nearby, this sign definitely the relationship between the two men, as Toyama decided to implement the project to ruin the life of the son of his old best friend.  
He was interrupted from his thoughts by a collision with a boy who would forever change his life, because Toyama arrogantly said:'' You stupid little boy that you are nothing is closer to where you're going!'' The boy, who actually was the 'Antibaou responded with equal arrogance:'' You rather be careful who you meet because it could be the' last face you'll see!'' Toyama angrily stared at the boy and noticed that his backpack was lit, which did not escape the Renegade imperceptibly whispered:'' Well I found my humanity quickly, I did not think to be so lucky'' then raise his voice when he said as he pulled out the book:'' Look, I know what I'm about to say may seem strange and ridiculous, but you see I am a Mamodo and you're my partner to read the spells for the Battle for the Throne, and if you want we can go to your house where I will explain everything in detail.''  
After hearing the absurd words of the boy, Toyama was tempted to go until he noticed the book in his hand that strange character: it was very similar to what was extracted once Kiyo said she needed to vent a fury of spells, bringing with them the blond brat, making this particular decided to listen to the guy in front of him:'' You're right, this story is absurd, but I want to give it a chance, so hurry up and follow me''


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
THE AWAKENING OF 'ANTIBAOU  
Now you must know that while Toyama and 'Antibaou went to the teacher's home, the two began to talk of the various aspects of life of both, and especially the nature of Zenerik; until the mamodo asked:'' Do you know by chance if in this city there are couples like ours?'' Toyama said:'' I think so, in my class there is a boy with a book very similar to yours''  
Heard the good news Zenerik said:'' Follow me going to fight them'' looking forward to inflict suffering to Kiyo, Toyama laughed evil.  
Meanwhile we were walking quietly, chatting of this and that, until that moment our harmony was disturbed by a question inappropriately Kiyo we asked,'' Martina you precisely where you come from?''  
I said, curious to know where he was going to end up without using my power:'' From a small town near Milan, why?'' Kiyo then said:'' Then you will know for sure ...'' Folgore but before the boy could finish the farce I interrupted abruptly by saying:'' See Kiyo dear, if there is a singer in the world can not stand, is that 'idiot licensed to Thunderbolt, which does make the figure of the' fool in every Italian of at least average intelligence !'' then visibly heartened Kiyo said:'' Dear Martina, if you had given time to finish speaking, I would have said if I could freely insult that moron without offending you, because maybe you were one of his fans'' to which Zatch interjected, saying:'' Kiyo why insults Thunderbolt? After all, he and Kanciome helped us on many occasions, and then it is nice to me is ...''.  
The Mamodo could not finish the sentence, because he was interrupted by a violent explosion a few yards from us, and while accepting his feet, he felt a familiar voice said,'' Dear Takamine prepared to fight and to meet the Your Destiny "  
I Kiyo and we recognized immediately that hateful voice, in fact sparse dust emerged two figures: that of Toyama and that of a boy of nineteen years maximum, and the particular but Kiyo was shocked that his history teacher had in his hands a book of spells, which meant inevitably that a little later there would be a bloody battle, as the hatred between the two carriers of the book.  
Worried Kiyo told us:'' Soon go to my house, have not yet seen, and I'll Zatch them, then when it's all over I will give you the necessary explanations!''.  
But I said,'' I do not want to leave Kiyo with those two madmen!''  
Kiyo, then unleashing an angelic smile that almost made me melt said,'' Do not worry, I Zatch and we found many times in similar situations if not worse, and now you go!'' Hearing this fled reluctantly, but not to a safe place as expected Kiyo, but towards the most suitable place for disguise and go help the 'Elect and the Dragon of Thunder.  
Seeing that we walked away, he felt much relieved Kiyo said:'' Toyama, if you want to fight with us that's fine, but not here!  
I do not want innocent people can be hurt, and if you want to fight, follow us.''  
I knew then that by Kiyo Toyama was blown away, and because I knew the thoughts of 'man I soon imagine that he thought that'' spoiled'' by Kiyo Takamine cared about anyone but himself, and while the teacher reflected, Kiyo Zatch and walked away headed to the old abandoned factory, followed by Zenerik, eager to fight, and finally Toyama looking for revenge and redemption for all the wrongs he has suffered.  
After a journey silent and tense, the two couples arrived in the courtyard of the factory ready to fight with me and Zaira but decided to stay in the 'shadow and intervene only when Zatch and Kiyo they were in danger, so we hired the role of silent spectators.  
Before starting the 'Antibaou said with an evil grin on his face:'' Dear young people, you have to give bad news: To win this fight, if we take into account your ridiculous chance of success, do not you just burn my book, you will have to kill me''  
Kiyo and Zatch were stunned by the words of the unknown, but in consultation with each other with a single look that said it all, developed over many battles, decided to fight until Kiyo had not found a way to send it back in Makai thanks to his new powers tolking answer, to break the tension said:'' Toyama since you became so interested in the fate of human beings from someone who is not you?''  
The 'man then enraged by the audacity of the boy laughed so crazy:'' I would say the same thing about you: you are arrogant and bold just like your father''  
Kiyo prey to 'anger ignored the fact of being in front of his teacher and shouted:'' YOU DO NOT KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO ME NE NE OF MY FATHER! SO LET ME THE FAVOR AND DO NOT JUDGE ANYONE YOU WANT YOUR OPEN the fuck open it to ANY SPELL OR LET ME GIVE THE PLEASURE OF BEING SHUT UP!''  
I watched enchanted Kiyo at that moment the anger gave him a wild beauty that made him even more attractive in my eyes, and I immediately regretted the thought, but inside I pushed through the little voice that insinuated: - maybe you fell in love right Toyama Kiyo really - I decided to ignore that little voice annoying but continued to insinuate an 'idea that scared me but at the same time made me a' great pleasure.  
Meanwhile Zenerik, which until then had been watching, said,'' Boy you liver and feel that you have a great power within you. Relinquish your Mamodo and join me, and together we will definitely do great things.''  
Kiyo was going to respond in kind to that insolent but was preceded by a Mamodo that Zatch said:'' Kiyo will join you when the 'hell freezes over!''  
'' Bravo Zatch I could not find better words'' was the addition Kiyo.  
Zenerik then replied:'' If that's how you think I will be forced to destroy you, I'm sorry it's a shame when a rough diamond like you.  
Hurry Diazuke read the 'spell!''  
Toyama obeyed and immediately shouted:'''' DYOKERGA calling into the hand of Zenerik a powerful burst of dark energy, however, countered by a powerful Zakeruga, fueled by enormous anger Kiyo.  
When he recognized the 'spell, including Zenerik to be fighting with the descendant of Xantos: Mamodo was in trouble if that had already learned the' spell BAOU ZAKERUGA.  
Mentally cursing his human companion for doing so clash with the descendant of the family of the most powerful Mamodo Makai nimbly dodged a series of lightning thrown very quickly from his opponents, and he noted with regret that it was a well-matched pair, coached certainly many fights .  
Zenerik, given the lack of experience of Diazuke decided to use his best spell so he said to his companion, who had continued to use the same spell with distressing results:'' Hurry Diazuke read the 'other spell!''  
Toyama obeyed, and read it with all the strength he had,'''' BAOU DYOKERGA and suddenly there was a huge black dragon, much like Zatch and Kiyo BAOU that were used to defeat Faudo.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE  
BAGLIA, DANGER AND RAW TRUTH  
Zaira and I watched while the battle Kiyo noticed that during the battle had opted to base its strategy in trying to understand what were the spells of his enemy, but seeing that Toyama contrattaccava only a single spell, Kiyo made two assumptions: either Toyama he realized his plan was a couple or a beginner, something very strange seeing the advanced stage of the battle, as he thought Kiyo continued to flood the enemy Zaker much more powerful than usual, because of the anger fueled by strong master of the red book.  
Given the stalemate in the plan Kiyo, neutralized by the continuous counter and moving, the boy decided to start throwing many Zagurzem and then finish them off with a Baou Zakeruga ultra enhanced, was to communicate the new plan when he saw Zatch Toyama throwing a new spell, much like the Baou Zakeruga.  
Kiyo decided to launch a volley of Zagurzem against the 'enemy spell finally gathered all the energy left and shouted,'' Let us invoke the fourth spell, come to us BAOU ZAKERUGA''.  
Immediately appeared from the mouth of Zatch lightning that turned in 'huge dragon of electricity roaring threatening, at a sign from Kiyo rushed wildly against the dragon enemy.  
I watched the two dragons while wildly clashing against each 'other made war with anger and trying to canceling each other out, and the Baou of Zatch was taking advantage of the many Zagurzem additional energy to destroy the enemy but opposed a strong resistance, since the' huge power of the rival.  
Given the stalemate due to the considerable power of Zatch and Kiyo, the Antibaou decided to unleash all his power to defeat the rival pair, focusing in depth began to increase the 'flow of power to' spell,  
and seeing that the enemy still resisted decided to congratulate them before destroying them forever:'' I have to congratulate you, you are really a couple very strong, young Mamodo make honor to your ancestors, I'm sorry to have to destroy so this diamond in the rough.  
Dragon do your job blows away my enemies!''  
That said the 'spell Zenerik took power out of the ordinary and swept away the Baou Zakeruga with apparent ease, was par Zatch and Kiyo on avventare, fell to the ground with no energy when he appeared out of nowhere a huge dragon made of stone Mamodo to shield the boy and canceling the 'spell.  
Sparse dust appeared my figure and that of Zaira, dressed with two plates depicting dragons, whose helmet covered his face with both, I had the 'black armor and was holding in my hand' s book spells which is very strange: is ten different colors with a dragon rampant black in the middle, Zaira had a 'white armor and had his hands outstretched, ready to cast a spell on the enemy, as soon as he submitted the' occasion.  
Kiyo knew immediately that it faces a couple very powerful, since we had a spell countered quite easily well above their Baou strengthened, but quickly realized that he did not know if she can trust us, even if we had them saved from certain death, and almost I'd read my mind, in fact it is so, I approached saying:'' Do not worry Kiyo, then I'll tell you because I know your name, I and my Mamodo are here to protect you, now we will fight against them, I ask you the favor not to intervene.'' then I turned to Zatch, which until then was in a defensive position in front of Kiyo ready to do anything to protect his friend from us and the enemy, and I told him so that he could only to hear:'' Do not be afraid Zatch, I will not hurt you, my job is to protect you and Kiyo, will you do me a favor and protect your companion until you have regained his strength?''  
The Mamodo heartened, nodded vigorously and immediately improved his defensive position of Kiyo, over the 'organization of detail and I Zaira we prepared to fight to the death to defend the Elect and the Dragon of Thunder.  
Reading the mind of Zenerik I knew that when he strengthened the most of his spell was sure that would defeat his enemies, in fact broken the resistance of their best spell was now defenseless, his plans had been ruined by then our dragon stone had protected them.  
Thinned the dust had appeared in our figures armor familiar to him, in fact we immediately recognized as the reincarnation of the predestined and the Daughter of Baou, the two people who helped elect and the first Xantos to defeat three thousand years before.  
Seeing the book in no doubt about our identity and worried he turned to his companion:'' Diazuke, we're in trouble, the two newly arrived we will definitely pieces are powerful, and in the state in which we now must escape immediately! ' '  
Toyama view of the concern of the partner was not slow to carry out his orders, but made a 'objection:'' The boy I know we have to get rid of him before he reveals something.''  
The Mamodo then proposed:'' There is no time we must flee, take a break from school, so we can also travel to annihilate other couples.''  
'' Zenerik Ok, it's a good idea ... then run away''  
The two did not have time to finish their escape plan in detail, since broken by 'arrival of a huge dragon that I just mentioned, made just in time to teleport miles away, because they were prevented by a whisker from 'spell, missing his target dissolved invoked by Zaira, who had assumed its original appearance from twenty to fight.  
Escaped the enemy we approached Zatch and Kiyo, who had now regained her strength, greeting them with a very old ritual formula:'' Elected Ave, ave Dragon of Lightning, the Dragons and Nature protect you.''  
Kiyo without preamble went straight to the point and said:'' I appreciate the fact that we have saved and protected from those two ... But who are you? How do you know our names? And especially since I'd be a winner? One last thing call me Kiyo, Elected seems too formal, after all, are just a boy.''  
I read in his mind, and I noticed with pleasure that my power predestined screened his omniscience and therefore he would never be able to find out anything about me on Zaira ahead of time, having regard to the 'forward to Kiyo answered quickly :'' Do not worry Kiyo, now I will begin to answer your three questions, then we will give you all the answers to the questions that we have not done as long as you do not make questions and now I interrompiate in some way.''  
Zatch and Kiyo nodded seriously, thus establishing the covenant between us.  
Then resumed:'' First of all, I am predestined and she is my Mamodo, the Daughter of the Dragon, we know your name because since you are the 'Chosen have the duty to protect you and you're a winner you possess supernatural powers and because six destined to defeat a great evil that threatens all worlds. For now, I can not tell you more but you will be well informed of everything tomorrow at five in the afternoon at home.''  
Kiyo then much more confused than before he said:'' We will be there but you? I do not even know where I live!''  
Zaira, who had not yet spoken, said:'' Quiet you find us always.''  
Given this response sparimmo into thin air, leaving Zatch and Kiyo stunned to reflect on recent events.  
You will surely be curious to know how did we get the armor, to give Zaira 's look like a twenty year old, Zatch and Kiyo to find and defeat at the moment one of the Mamodo more dangerous than ever.  
You should know that when we parted from our friends went immediately into an alley where Zaira resumed his appearance from twenty years old, as the 'appearance as a child is just a cover, and donned the armor that had been given to his father Zaira Lydriss.  
Once ready we teletrasportammo in the exact spot where we knew the battle would take place.


	13. Chapter 13

Guys here is the thirteenth chapter let me know what you think  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
REVELATIONS  
Then when I read the minds of the two boys discovered that Zatch and Kiyo were returning home very shaken by recent events, as their best spell had been defeated by a Mamodo novice, now a professor of Kiyo was their enemy, and he could attack at any time, had almost died had it not been for the two mysterious girls who had protected them and, above all, from what they told the two mysterious figures Kiyo was a sort of elected that would save the world from 'darkness; There was also the problem of what to say about the nature of Zatch.  
The Mamodo realizing what he thought Kiyo said:'' I think we have to tell the girls the truth, they have every right to know what I am in reality, they are definitely going to take it as I understand well.''  
Kiyo fished out of the sea of his thoughts said,'' You're absolutely right, but I think I like you, but the main problem of how to tell him we can not certainly go to them and say-look Zatch is not a human is a Mamodo that shoots lightning the mouth-we certainly would take crazy to be hospitalized urgently to the nearest asylum!''  
The Mamodo added:'' You have a point ... You have to find a less direct way to say this, but it is credible.''  
Kiyo, after thinking for a po'senza but the 'help of his abilities that he was gone again after the battle, he found the solution to the problem and exposed himself to her Mamodo:'' I think the best way is showing it directly without too much turns of phrase, after seeing with their own eyes to believe it will by necessity.''  
'' You're right it is a 'good idea, Kiyo you really are a genius!'' Said Zatch air smiling and especially happy to have finally found the solution to their problem.  
The two friends talked more relieved for the rest of the journey that separated them from their home, he discovered that Kiyo was still very concerned about the recent and shocking events of the day and then thought to the fact that the human girl met her just before she looked family in the ways of doing and mention that, in some ways it reminded him a lot of my character.  
I learned with concern that my cover was in danger because an 'other thing that made him feel in a state of reflection'' advanced'' was to find a liable explanation of his dream that all' inside of Faudo, he had seen me I promised him to tell him everything he wanted to know ... maybe the similarity between the girl he had dreamed with me it was just random, but now Kiyo after all the events of 'last year and a half he had learned that almost everything happens for a reason and that the chances are very few.  
Then I saw that even in thought did not realize they got home, and what should have been hesitant to tell us and show us especially, because even though we knew from one day to the two considered us as friends, opened the door and entered, just inside the Zatch and Kiyo threshold were quickly overwhelmed by our embrace, and pretended a visibly concerned about the health of our new friends.  
Kiyo was going to die suffocated said:'' Calm down girls, we're fine for now, and if you want to preserve our health might avoid stritolarci please?''  
There staccammo immediately embarrassed and made a step back, blushing slightly, 'felt' that Kiyo could not help but notice how beautiful I had with that shade of red on the cheeks but banished that thought immediately thought that a girl like me should definitely have a boy at least as perfect, and he insignificant and pathetic nerd had no hope with me as an angel; changed immediately 's facial expression to not be discovered when it was too late because I had heard all his thoughts, and said with a' very serious expression on his face:'' Girls Zatch and I have to give some explanation of everything that has happened this afternoon to tell you everything but you first need to follow.''  
I took the word, and esprimetti our point of view:'' Do not worry Kiyo will follow you without problems, after all we are curious about everything.''  
Heard we walked to the river and the city arrived, we went down to the shore and went under the bridge that was the scene of many revelations for the pair (angle author explanatory: Zatch and Kiyo fight with Reiko, Kido and Hert under the bridge in question and learn something new each time).  
Kiyo paused, took a deep breath and began to explain:'' First of all I would like to ask two things: to sit down and not to run away or judge Zatch for what I'm about to say, then I will answer all your questions.  
I'll start the explanation with the story of a boy who because of his arrogant behavior of a fool he had no friends, and his father then sent him as a birthday present a boy with no memory he had found injured in the woods, because it would help each other.  
All 'beginning the boy felt anger at the' attitude of the child, who had given him as the only clue to his past, a mysterious red book written in a strange and incomprehensible, with the 'exception of the word Zaker, the first spell.  
This story has served to tell you how we met, I and my Mamodo, Zatchbell.  
You should know that a Mamodo is a creature with magical powers from a parallel world that is on the earth a thousand years to decide the future king with a battle to the sound of spells, which can be made only through a book that is read by 'human whose heart is the exact half of the apple than the Mamodo, then if the book is burned Mamodo loses all rights to the throne and returns to his world, and now we will see''  
Kiyo took the book and said:'''' Zaker, right from the mouth of Zatch came the usual lightning then vanished in 'air, he remained waiting for any response from us, thinking about how we could take the news and the answer that I gave him surprised him, confirming my unpredictability:'' Wow Zatch is really something Fichissima, then you shoot lightning from his mouth and you're kind of prince from another dimension!  
Kiyo now beginning to understand, Toyama and the boy who attacked us were once a Mamodo and his companion is not it?''  
'' Yes, you guessed all, congratulations to you, but now I would like to ask you a favor and do not tell anyone, and especially to stop seeing each other''  
I was puzzled:'' How can you say this, even though we know from one day and I Zaira we fond of you two and then we will live in your home for the next year! You can not tell us to stop seeing each other!''  
Zaira then interjected into the conversation:'' Calm down, Martina, if Kiyo said that there must be a valid reason, I read in his eyes the desire to protect and hatred towards us.''  
The wisdom of that'' girl'' made me calm and resumed control:'' I'm sorry Kiyo did not want to blurt out like that, but you said the same words that he used my boyfriend to quit on me a week ago, if you want us to avoid I'm okay ... after all they are ...'' I did not have time to finish the sentence that I found myself in a reassuring embrace of Kiyo in which I immersed myself with pleasure.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
STROKE OF LIGHTNING  
POV Kiyo  
I did not know what had taken, I felt the fragility of the girl and decided immediately to hug her to try to comfort her, do not recognize myself, I would never be allowed to embrace without permission a girl I barely knew, then it is not in my character be so expansive, even with people I know very well, I knew all too well but recognize that my change was due to the feelings I had for the almost-unknown, which came like a cyclone in my life.  
POV MARTINA  
Kiyo was collapsed when I had said those words to me rimarcavano three things: my failure as predestined, that Kiyo did not trust me and the words that I had said my boyfriend to quit on me a week before, so I had lost control that I had found in part thanks to the words of Zaira.  
I was then surprised when he felt two strong arms but at the same time delicate that enveloped me in a hug that he wanted to convey security and but also said much about the feelings of Kiyo, then I felt a huge sense of security and I had left cuddle for a while ', blessed by that contact.  
I knew that I could not fall in love of the 'Chosen One, but I decided to ignore the rules, I took courage and kissed Kiyo.  
The boy was stunned by my response to his embrace, certainly did not mind kissing me, I knew indeed that he had thought more than once as it should be, so said also trying to infuse everything he felt for me.  
There staccammo interrupted by coughing because of Zatch and Zaira we looked quite embarrassed, then blushed immensely and said:'' I'm sorry Kiyo, I do not know what came over me ... if I offended you in some way I'm really sorry ... I did not mean ... I do not be offended if you tell me you do not feel what I feel and that you enjoy already a 'other ...'' Kiyo, stupid that confession, he wanted to try to clarify the situation quite compromised that had arisen among us:'' Do you know what 's your greatest flaw?''  
'' I do not know ... I would not have ever asked'' admitted candidly.  
Zaira mentally thanked all who had said 'friend to go away so as to leave clear with ease, all while we were lying on the grassy slope nearby and while Kiyo gave an answer to his own question:'' You do not ever by the time people to explain things because they share in the fourth immediately if you feel at fault. You do not have to apologize for anything because I have offended in any way.  
See I have to confess that if it 's you'd done probably by tonight I would have kissed me, I really like you and I consider myself very lucky in that spare my feelings.''  
'' Really?''  
'' Yeah, why would I lie to you are a special person, you are fantastic, beautiful, funny, intelligent, courageous, always beat you to the next and if I were to list all of your other qualities I'd be here until tomorrow morning''  
Listen to the words of Kiyo was radiant, of course I knew that he thought those things about me, but it was still nice to hear those words from someone you love, so silent tears of happiness began to rigarmi the face.  
He felt that Kiyo was happy because a great girl as he felt the same feelings for him, he discovered that the boy was happy because he had in his heart the overwhelming feeling of having found his soul mate, he had never felt such feelings for a girl, even if he had to be honest it was never very interested in hitting on a girl before that morning, when he heard a dwelling fit of trembling in the depths of his being in the moment I saw her.  
Heard qust 'last thought I thought how sweet it was my boyfriend, that when he saw the tears streaming down the face of HIS girl, without my powers a good observer would understand that it was something that he felt immensely proud, it seemed that felt die sadness now my sadness was also his.  
I immediately asked worriedly,'' Martina something wrong? Why are you crying?''  
I replied immediately to reassure him:'' Kiyo do not worry it's okay. I'm crying because I'm happy, happy to have found a sweet, sensitive, gentle, beautiful, intelligent, who is interested in me even though I am his is a semi unknown.''  
We confirmed that told all the words, the gestures, the promises that we had exchanged either directly or sottointendendole with a chaste kiss at first, then increased by passion until we were forced to let go due to lack of oxygen.  
Once detached we looked with love and gentleness; saw the look of Kiyo decided to hell with my'' ethics'' and be happy with the guy I had hinted to be the one that completed my half of the apple.  
We stood there kissing and cuddling in peace only thinking about the two of us for a time that seemed short but winced when I checked the time: we were there for over an hour, so I decided to go home,'' have Kiyo after five , we are here for more than a 'now, I think it would be better if we went back home and we follow the' example and Zatch Zaira, not that I mind the company of my boyfriend, but I do not want to worry your parents, after all I do not have seen it yet.''  
Kiyo looked at me with gentleness and admiration, thought that I cared more for others even if you do not know, as I replied:'' You know I'm sorry too not to remain a little 'time with my girlfriend, but I give you because my mother will be dying with curiosity to know the newcomer and I had promised my father that I would call him for six, then you're right it's better to go.''  
That said we got up and we left the bridge that had witnessed other shocking revelations revealed in the very animated day, which marked the starting point of a series of events that would forever upset the 'existence of all the survivors of the battle of the Mamodo the third millennium.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
INTEREST AND OTHER THOUGHTS ON 'LOVE  
As we walked back to the house Takamine, I decided to steal information as possible about Zatch and Kiyo to prepare for the best the next afternoon, when I told the boys the truth so as to disturb as little as possible and also to be able to train them to the best the final battle against the 'Antibaou, also I was very curious about the private life and the past of my boy.  
I decided to test the waters with an innocent question:'' Kiyo you can ask a question a little 'staff without you offended?'' The boy curious to know where I was going to parry replied gently:'' Go ahead, I promise not to be offended "  
So, to be more realistic in the simple human who knew nothing, took breath, and said all in a row, slightly embarrassed:'' Your father where exactly?''  
Kiyo marveled greatly curious of my question asking:'' Why do you ask such a question?''  
playing the part of the girl annoyed said:'' Here you are offended I knew it!''  
Kiyo then to avoid a possible disaster hastened to explain further:'' Martina is calm I was not offended, I'm just curious to know why you ask me because I have not yet said anything about my family felt'' response Kiyo told him very simply:'' You said earlier that you had to call your father so I thought I should not be at home during this time and I became curious. That's it.''  
'' I have to make my compliments are a 'good observer, however, to answer your question my father is now in London to teach archeology to' University of Oxford''  
With this small detail he knew exactly who was the father of Kiyo surprised and exclaimed:'' Wow, so your father is the famous archaeologist Seitaro Takamine!''  
Kiyo, however, was visibly incredulous did not expect that his father was so famous and asked me in a fit of curiosity:'' It is true, but how do you know? I mean it's fairly well known in his field, but did not think was so famous''  
I had to invent a plausible excuse, I could not say for sure that I knew personally because his father had used his treatises and dissertations to figure out who I had become and to find the new elected, but decided to opt for a half-truth and answered :'' See last year 's me and my class went on a trip to London and we followed a lecture on the history of your father really interesting medieval Japanese''  
from 'strongly amazed expression Kiyo imagined that she was thinking or that his father was not interesting or that I had some mental problem or his father to' sudden had become interesting, so I said,'' You really could not fall asleep while my father was talking about? I have to make my compliments is a 'company really difficult, even my mother falls asleep when he starts his speeches mileage.''  
heard this response Kiyo smiles and decided to tease him saying:'' Now I understand from those who have taken Kiyo Takamine, when you talk you are more dull and heavy as an 'amoeba in a coma, I'm sorry for your mother who must put up with every day ''  
Kiyo stood to my game and decided to do the fake offended:'' If you think I'm boring is best if you find another guy who is at least as interesting as a 'amoeba alarm'' and after that he had said this pouted; saw that I was having a great time decided to carry on a little 'joke until I made a very deep consideration:'' You know Kiyo, I want our relationship to be like one of your parents''  
Kiyo curious said:'' Why did you do this statement?''  
I replied simply convinced of what I said:'' Well it's very simple. Their love must be really strong dress that has lasted for at least eighteen years old and has a significant handicap due to the distance, which usually makes inferences betrayals on both sides.''  
Kiyo impressed by my reflection admitted:'' I never thought of it but I must say that you are right, I recognize that my parents are very much in love as when you know.  
Since we have talked about my because now you tell me something of yours?'' Smiles smugly, my boyfriend was really good at disrupting the speeches in his favor, and the fact that in those few sentences I had gotten all the missing information I needed in that field, I decided to humor him:'' Not much to say to be honest, my two commonest used, have been married for twenty-six years old and live both in the same house.''  
the boy answered:'' I'll give you reason, their relationship is less messy than that of my own, but I think that theirs is lasting and stable.''  
That said quietly went on to the house of Kiyo.


End file.
